


Happy the Tenth Anniversary of Johnlock!

by Sherry (huaxue)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaxue/pseuds/Sherry
Summary: Today is a very special day for Johnlock.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Happy the Tenth Anniversary of Johnlock!

This is my painting for the 10th anniversary.

Wish this family of three happy forever!

Wish Johnlock a long life together!

I'm not good in writing.

Let me end with a song that suits Johnlock very well.

\-------------------- 

**You got my heart and soul electrified**

**I'm giving all my might dying to survive**

**You cast a shadow right on my life**

**Take all the rays of light to another side**

\-------------------- 

****

**Author's Note:**

> ——I'm new in AO3.I don't know whether it's appropriate to post a picture instead of writing a story.If not,please remind me and I'll delete this post.Thank you!⊙▽⊙


End file.
